The Forgotten Prince
by First-Shadow
Summary: Born as a Fishman, Perseus will have to find his way through the One Piece world. Join him as he begins his journey in the dreaded Fishman district and branches out from there in order to find out who he truly is. Loyal to a fault, Perseus shall find his destiny and grasp it firmly with both hands. Percy x ? though it will be a single pairing. Strong Percy. borderline M rated.


_Alright, so this is my first story in which I have decided to do a Percy Jackson/One Piece crossover. Saw that there was only like 6 of these and so I decided to give it a go. Hope you enjoy it_

**R&R**

**CHAPTER 1:**** Dad?**

The cold was not a place for a Spinner Shark Fishman to be, but to shiver and show weakness meant death in a place like this. Lawless was truly a word that could only be understood by those who had experienced it first-hand. The average child may think that rules were 'annoying' but as a six year-old boy continued to trudge on towards his home, rules were all he wished for.

He wished there was a rule against beating up children, he wished there was a rule against rape… but most of all, he wished there was a rule against slavery.

It is sad to think a child so young could possibly wish for such things but when that same kid had grown up in the Fishman district it was a common regularity. The children of this district were given two choices when they arrived at its 'hospitable' doors. That was to either grow up fast or die.

Unfortunately this child had chosen to grow up fast and had gained the scars to prove it. His jet black hair always seemed to have a permanent red tinge to it from the amount of times he had been smacked over the head harder than he could handle. Multiple shallow scars could be seen already covering the boy's body due to the daily fights that broke out for dominance or territorial gain. It was a hard life for a six year-old boy to live but he managed.

However, the boy bore more than just physical scars as his deep sea-green eyes seemed to dim more and more as each day passed… as his innocence slowly disappeared.

Only to be replaced with an overbearing indifference to everything, because with his six year-old mind had decided that anything more than that only leads to pain in the end. All that he had ever loved had been taken away from him after all, well except for that golden pen that his mother had left him.

He had never even so much as clicked that pen and he didn't plan on doing so anytime soon as he wanted to keep the last piece of his mother in prime condition for as long as possible. He didn't see the point in using it anyway since he couldn't write as he was.

Continuing to walk down the centre of a forgotten street, Perseus did his best to project an image of strength to the Fishmen he knew were watching him from the shadows. Looking to his right briefly, Perseus noticed his reflection in the broken window of what had once been some kind of shop.

Standing at an impressive height, Perseus was already 5'4" which he was told was the size of a smaller human adult. He still looked up at every Fishmen he came across but for a six year old he was one of the tallest in the Fishman district.

Perseus was a grey skinned Spinner shark Fishman although the grey seemed to be a lighter tone on his belly. A permanent bronze sheen seemed to shine from his skin however, making it harder for the boy to go unnoticed. Overall, the green eyed boy had a slim, streamlined body.

Small and circular eyes were hard-pressed to rip themselves away from the glass as it was one of the very few times he got to see his own reflection. However, he could hear movement coming from the darkness surrounding the street and decided to gnash his sharp set of shark-teeth together in a show of power that usually frightened off lower Fishmen… It was good to be at the top of the food chain.

Prominent forward-pointing furrows existed at the corners of his mouth and five gills could easily be seen on both of his shoulders due to his lack of a shirt. Scars riddled his body but the most prominent one was on his back and went from his right shoulder, all the way down to his left hip. On his chest was his only tattoo which was Arlong's symbol which was used to claim Perseus as under the man's protection.

Wavy black hair trailed down to the bottom of his neck and had a single streak of grey protruding down the back. On his lower back a grey dorsal fin could be seen which changed to black at the tip. The only bit of clothing that could be seen on the boy was a pair of tattered jeans that went down just past his knees.

After locking his looks into memory he began walking at a steady pace once more with his teeth bared and chest puffed out to look as big as possible.

Thinking more on his appearance brought him to the stingy subject of what his parents looked like but all he could remember was the pretty blue eyes, brown flowing hair, and the scent of candy when it came to his mum. As for his dad, all he remembered was the colour red…

The rest was truly a mystery to the boy and it always infuriated him to no end.

As the boy came up to his home; which was really just a crudely developed tent made from stolen sheets, pieces of wood, and some rope that he had been able to find, he wasn't surprised to see someone waiting for him. The Fishman waiting for him was known as Arlong and was himself twelve years older than the boy, making him eighteen years of age.

The boy was just one of the children under the Saw Shark Fishman's 'protection' which meant that the two had a very common relationship that existed in the Fishman district. That relationship meaning that Arlong would protect the boy from the nastier Fishmen who might want to hurt him in one way or another. All in exchange for a pretty price of course.

And it looked like today was pay day for the green-eyed boy as he immediately grabbed out a big portion of the money he had… accommodated from the people of Fishman district. Not stopping for a chat, the boy simply placed the cash into Arlong's hands before he made to enter his make-shift tent.

But it seemed that it was all for naught as Arlong placed a hand on his shoulder and forced the boy to face him directly. A wide grin could be seen forming on Arlong's face as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"You know, quite a few Fishmen have been asking about you lately Perseus. It would seem that both you and Hody are the two most wanted boys in the district."

Arlong's words sent a shiver up Perseus's spine and as the boy looked up the one man stopping those other Fishmen from getting him he couldn't help but feel grateful to the man. The green eyed boy knew exactly what would happen to him if Arlong wasn't there to help him… it wouldn't be pretty to say the least.

Seeing that look of genuine gratitude directed at him from Perseus only made Arlong's grin widen further.

"And at the prices their willing to play I just might up and sell ya" Spoke Arlong before he began to laugh cruelly as the boys look of gratitude turned into one of horror. The need to not show weakness however quickly outshone his own fears however as he forced his face to be neutral once more.

This was the exact reason that Arlong had such a high respect for the boy; to the point where he actually called him by name. Even in the most distressful of times he was still able to put on a brave face. He had made a good decision that day when a three year-old Perseus had smashed into his legs while not paying attention to what was in front of him.

Of course, the boy had a reason to not fully be paying attention to what was in front of him as three hulking Fishmen had all been chasing the boy to use him for a night's entertainment… Sometimes, Arlong questioned whether Humans really were the most evil species… but then his memories took hold of him and he could only lash out at something in order for them to go away.

It just so happened that his lashing out resulted in three dead fishmen and a new playmate for his little sister.

"But I won't… Shyarly would kill me after all" Call the guy a softy to his face and you would die but it was plain to anyone who was looking to see that there was nothing that Arlong cared about more than his sister. And it just so happened that Perseus and Shyarly had grown to become 'best friends' if you could truly have something like that in the fishman district.

Shyarly was already a very large mermaid which being at just six years-old only added to the wonder of just how big she would be when she grew to full maturity. She had sharp teeth and blue eyes with slanted pupils that resemble shark eyes. When angry with anyone, her eyes usually took on an ominous appearance that scared Perseus out of his wits… not that he would ever show it.

Short black hair fell down to cover the right side of her face… Perseus had only seen behind the hair once and he would always remember the anger he had felt at seeing such a mark. The two had then just held each other and cried for what seemed like days after the event.

Her tail was a dark blue colour with a dorsal on her lower back where it meets with her human half. A white patch existed below the dorsal fin. Smaller fins also appeared on her lower front and back as well as a lunate caudal fin. For dress, she simply wore a dark purple hooded dress with a white strip running down the side.

As well as being Perseus's best friend, she was probably his only friend… the rest were all just people he would talk to from time to time… and potential threats to his being at all times.

A soft sigh of relief flew from Perseus's mouth before he could stop it. He almost let out another one when he saw Arlong merely grin down at him. He had thought for a moment that he was going to get a pummelling from his protector… again, but he was glad to see that wasn't the case this time.

"Alright Perseus, I guess I'll see you later tonight" Spoke Arlong as a way to make his exit as he made his way back towards where he and Shyarly currently lived. At first, Perseus didn't have a clue what Arlong was on about but then he remembered that tonight was the weekly gathering of the residents of Fishman district.

"… Yeah, I'll see you there" was Perseus's response and just like that the meeting was over. As the green eyed boy made his way into his home/tent, he couldn't help but think of the gathering that would occur later that night.

It was perhaps the only time when an unsaid rule existed within the district and that was a general ceasefire from all the residents. Only the males went to the gathering while the females went off to a different area to talk and mingle. It was an interesting arrangement but one that had so far worked out well.

Perseus put this fact solely down to the leader of Fishman district. He went by the name Fisher Tiger and he was truly a sight to behold, an adventurer of the highest calibre… he was all Perseus ever wanted to become.

Tiger was a Sea Bream Fishman and had round eyes, salmon pink skin, a flat nose, wide lips with slight peach fuzz, and a thick dark beard and sideburns. A spiky dorsal fin sprouted out of his back of his head, coming out from beneath his long, curly black hair.

He was an exceptionally large Fishman, being at a resounding height of 11'2" which coupled with a broad and muscular physique completed an intimidating look not many could pull off. A dark olive bandana was worn on the top of his head.

For clothing, the man wore a dark blue T-shirt which had a pink hippo drawn on it with its mouth wide open, which read: "Frog? No – Hippo". Apart from that, Tiger wore plain pants held up by a simple belt and simple sandals. He also had a backpack which he usually carried around.

This man had taken the gatherings and changed them from the constant talk of how evil humans were into tales of his adventures which managed to amaze all who listened. Perseus would never get sick of hearing about Tigers adventures to the surface world. After all, they represented everything he wanted in life.

Freedom, Control, and Adventure

He was still a child, and as such still dreamed of saving princess's and Tiger's tales always gave the boy hope that maybe, just maybe, that would someday come true… it made him happy, and more than anything, it gave him a reason to live another day.

It was with a tremendous amount of enthusiasm that Perseus ripped into a Cuttlefish he had managed to hunt down earlier that day. It would soon be time for Tiger to tell a new tale of his adventures to the surface world.

**xX – An hour later (district centre) – Xx **

"… The most honor-bound species that I've ever come across in my adventures would definitely have to be the Giants of Elbaf…" Began Fisher Tiger as a huge smile stretched across the adventurers face. Eye's clouded in the memory of his visit to such a battle-hardy species as he continued to tell his large audience about another one of his adventures.

Everyone held their breaths as Tiger told them of his first encounter with a giant and how it ended up in a fight. Everyone was on the edge of their seats even though in front of them stood the very man they found themselves worried for. Tiger truly was an amazing storyteller.

"… And after only just making it out of that first fight alive... I sat down and shared a drink with the giant I had just had a fight with…" This sent the older crowd into a round of laughter as Perseus allowed a smile to grow across his face; Tiger truly did make everything better and because that Perseus idolised the man like a father.

"… The Giants of Elbaf have very interesting perceptions and belief and one of those beliefs that I agree with is in their funerals." If anyone had been even a little uninterested before, that all changed now.

Death is inevitable and thus everyone holds a connection through it. Those from the Fishman district are all knowledgeable about the pain that is caused by death… it was why most of them were in the Fishman district in the first place, and it was the reason everyone was now even more interested.

"It is their belief that when you die you should be cremated on a pyre, which will be designed to make the most smoke possible in order to elevate the deceased to the afterlife. This is so he/she can move on peacefully to the next stage of their lives."

Pausing for a moment, Tiger took out a piece of paper from his right pant pocket before he began speaking once more.

"Written on this piece of paper exist the words the living speaks at the deceased funeral… only I have changed it to fit my own beliefs…" Tiger took a deep breath before he calmly read out the words he wished would be said at his funeral whenever that may be.

_"Thus as the sun burns, so to shall all dead men, and their belongings laid with them upon the pile. Let 'his' ashes be cast into the sea so that he may forever move with the currents and never come to a rest. Thus 'his' adventure will truly never end even beyond life. May he forever continue on his adventures long after his body burns in the currents of the never ending sea."_

Perseus made sure to take in every word as he saw many of the older Fishmen nodding their heads in understanding of why Tiger wanted at his funeral. The leader of the Fishman District once again began to speak but before he could get anything remotely intelligible out of his mouth, explosions could be heard be heard coming from nearby followed by the sounds of many screams.

Woman's screams…

"SLAVERS" was the yell that came from Fisher Tiger as he made to make his way towards where the scream were coming from so that he could save as many woman he could. It would truly be a fate worse than death for anyone he wasn't able to reach in time.

As Tiger raced off to help as much as he could, Perseus himself found that he couldn't move at all. Unconsciously he took in all of the other Fishman's faces as he saw the ranging expressions that crossed the faces of the Fishmen in front of him.

The weaker Fishmen seemed to have small smirks on their faces as their eyes lighted up with looks of partial insanity, while the stronger Fishmen all got disgruntled or even worried looks. The stronger ones soon followed after Tiger to help him in his endeavours while the weaker ones waited for them to leave before they turned tail and returned to their homes.

And just like that it all clicked in to place for the green eyed boy. In Fishman district the females don't get to choose their partner, the more powerful the Fishman, the 'hotter' his woman was. It was completely territorial and because there were fewer females than males in the Fishman district, the weaker ones ended up with no 'partner'.

It was for this reason that Perseus believed that the weaker Fishman who turned tail were the people who told the slavers the time when this gathering would take place… leaving the woman to their fates.

If they couldn't have them then no one could…

Perseus's blood boiled at the thought of such cowardice behaviour, especially since he just listened to Tiger talk about honour for roughly two hours.

Blinded by his rage, Perseus nearly took off after the weaker Fishmen who he knew were behind tonight's attack but was stopped when he remembered Arlong's face moments before. He had been one of the stronger Fishmen who had a worried look on his face.

And then Perseus realized his only friend was a girl… Shyarly might be taken off to be a slave for the rest of her life. A sudden feeling of dread sent a shiver down the boy's spine before he cut off all emotion and began to make his way towards where the screams had come from at a blistering pace.

**xX – couple minutes later – Xx **

Blood…

In all his life, Perseus had never seen so much of it. It covered the seafloor as Perseus made his way through the street of the Fishman district. Human and Fishman alike were strewn across the floor… swords still sticking out of their bodies.

Burying the bile that threatened to rise, the six year old continued to make his way through the carnage in his effort to find Shyarly. It wasn't for another couple minutes that Perseus came across the first signs of life.

It seemed the majority of the Slavers had decided to make a final stand against the attacking Fishmen. While a few slavers continued on with their 'merchandise'. From where Perseus was, he could see that none of the other Fishmen had noticed the few that had escaped out the back as they were too concentrated on defeating their current opponents.

Deciding to take up the initiative himself, he speed around the main battle and shot after the escaping slavers… There was no way in hell that he was going to allow his only friend to be taken as a slave… he would not lose another to those bastards.

Gaining on his target quickly, Perseus soon found himself propelling forward from a hard jump off the ground. Making sure to spin his streamlined body to pick up as much speed as possible, Perseus opened his jaw wide as he approached his first victim.

Blood flowed as the slavers scream radiated throughout the street alerting the other slavers to the boy's presence.

Unclenching his jaw from around the slavers neck, Perseus made sure to show off his bloody shark-teeth to the rest of the slavers as he analysed the situation. The instinctual threat worked well with the majority of the humans in front of him, with only the leader truly being completely unaffected.

All an all, there was five humans who were each carrying a netted Mermaid over their shoulders… including Shyarly who was curled up in a ball not even paying attention to what was going on. It was as if she had just given up and that pissed Perseus the fuck off.

Grabbing the net that the human who he had just killed had been carrying, he shredded it, allowing the mermaid who had been trapped to go free. She immediately shot off in the opposite direction of the slavers. The whole time, Perseus never took his eyes off the obvious leader of the group.

At a mere hand-signal from said leader of the group, his four remaining men dropped their nets on the ground roughly causing the mermaids to scream out their discomfort. This just happened to wake up Shyarly who finally looked up with wide eyes as she recognised what was going on but wisely stayed quiet.

The men then quickly went about pulling out an assortment of swords before charging at Perseus with the full intention to kill him. The mermaids all gasped as their would-be hero just stood there with a wide, demented smile stretching across his face with the same blood still sticking to his teeth. As the slavers got closer however, Perseus's eyes narrowed as an intimidating aura flowed from his very being.

To him, these slavers were merely demons sent by the devil to make peoples live harder for no apparent reason… it was because of this that Perseus had no reservation when it came to killing the demon scum.

So many times in the past had he been lectured on the lowliness of humankind who deserved nothing more than to be dust under his feet. He was starting to believe it as he continued to stare straight at the leader of the group as his men closed in.

From birth Fishmen are said to be ten times stronger than the average human… Perseus proved this true as he made short work of the 'cannon fodder'.

Leaning slightly to the left, Perseus easily dodged the initial sword strike of the first slaver while at the same time he lifted his fist into the man's gut. Blood seeped out of the slavers mouth as he was raised off the ground from the hit. As he had been doing this, Perseus also noticed two of the other slavers had come up with the idea to flank him from both sides.

A slight smirk was released from Perseus as he quickly disposed of the first slaver and got ready for the incoming two who both raised their swords high as they charged him. Deciding to truly terrify his two attackers he crouched down with his mouth pointed upwards.

As the swords came down predictably straight at his mouth, Perseus grinned hugely and chomped down on the two swords, breaking them and successfully freaking the two slavers out. When those frightened looks turned into evil smirks however, Perseus paused before his eyes opened wide with horror as he noticed that while the leader was still in front of him… the forth slaver wasn't.

It had all been a trap…

Feeling the sword racing towards his unprotected back, Perseus could only move slightly to the left in the hopes that the slaver, by some miracle, managed to miss everything important.

A massive pain tolerance proved to be Perseus's friend this day as the sword cleanly stabbed through his back just above his dorsal fin. With only a small flinch as a reaction Perseus was able to turn around while grabbing the two slavers to his sides with his hand on their faces. The slaver behind him had let go of the sword in surprise and Perseus used that to his advantage as he opened his jaw wide and chomped down on the human's neck.

With the sound of a crunch the neck broke under the pressure… the other two slaves soon followed in a similar manner.

It was safe to say that Perseus now believed in miracles as the blade had truly struck nothing important. Reaching around to his back, Perseus quickly yanked the sword out of his body before tossing it to the side and falling down to one knee.

"HAHAHAHA… To think you were almost defeated by such a simple tactic, some hero you are" Shouted the last slaver to the momentarily downed Perseus.

The green eyed boy merely grunted as he tried to regain back his strength but it seemed his blood was flowing to fast… He would bleed out soon. Suddenly though, the boy felt an almost burning feeling coming from his left pants pocket. Fishing his hand inside he pulled out the golden pen that was his last remaining memory of his mother.

This just caused the slaver to laugh harder at the boy as he pulled out a clever and walked over to the downed boy, not even bothering to drop the net with the mermaid in it. Lifting the clever high into the air, the slaver soon made to bring it down on Perseus's neck.

Perseus however, merely just kept looking at the pen as he read the words written across its side… 'Anaklusmos'… he wondered what the hell that meant but he guessed he would never get the chance to find out.

…No…

He would not die here… he owed it to his mother, he owed it to his father, he owed it to Shyarly, but most of all… he owed it to himself.

As if a whisper in his ear told him, Perseus quickly pushed down on the end of the ballpoint pen and a huge light was emitted which blinded everyone within a ten metre radius. This of course meant that the last slaver was blinded as well which Perseus used to his advantage as he plunged his new sword up and into the final slavers heart…

…

…

Time seemed to drag on as the light slowly faded away to reveal that the sword had struck true and landed itself into the humans heart but for some reason the slaver wasn't falling down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… Fool, I am indestructible… A Cyborg who will rule the world, as if that tiny prick could defeat ME" The now known Cyborg shouted out to the heavens.

All Perseus could do was stare in shock as he continued to bleed out on the ground.

He had failed.

How could he call himself a friend if he could not even save Shyarly… it was all for naught, he was resigned now, all hope was lost. He would die and Shyarly would be taken off to a life worse than death and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He was helpless… god he hated this feeling. He just wanted it to fucking end already.

Grabbing the sword off of the quickly weakening boy, the Cyborg threw it off to the side and readjusted his grip on his clever that he had briefly dropped. Still with the net containing a mermaid inside over his shoulder he lifted his clever high once more and Perseus closed his eyes and waited for the death that was sure to come.

He could now hear the swishing of the air as the clever made its way towards his neck as he continued to bleed out. As Perseus waited for his death he couldn't help but feel sad at dying so early, he still had so much he wanted to do like go on his own adventures and have a family… what orphan didn't want a family.

But that would all be taken away from him in just a few seconds… he felt his first tear (since his mother was taken) roll down his face as he allowed himself to show his emotions in the face of death.

…

…

It was taking a substantially long amount of time to die… or maybe he already had but it had been so quick that he didn't even notice.

Deciding to open his eyes he quickly realised he wasn't dead as he looked up at the suddenly still Cyborg who should have killed him by now. He had dropped both his clever and the net containing the Mermaid to his sides.

Then all of a sudden he heard the whispered words of a male coming from behind the cyborg.

**"Saigo no Surasshu (Final Slash)" **

The sheathing of a sword could be heard and just as the final click sounded out, the cyborgs head slid off its shoulders. It was truly a mesmerising image for the green eyed boy as he looked out with hazed, dying eyes as a dust cloud slowly resided revealing the figure that had saved his life… for the moment anyway.

In his hazed state however, Perseus could only make out the colour red and even that was soon filled with black splotches as the boy slowly slid into unconsciousness.

'Dad?' Was Perseus's last thought with a happy grin making its way onto his face. He knew his dad loved him, he had saved his life now after all… he could have a family again.

**Chapter End**

I think that would be a good length to stop at

_The only thing that I would really like to know before I move on in this story is your view-point on OC's. I think that I will probably have to use some at some stage but I will try to keep the vast majority of the characters introduced to be actually from the One Piece world._

I'm not 100% on the pairing yet but I'm pretty sure I know what it's going to be and you probably do too.

In terms of powers, Perseus will have a stronger control over water than even the most attuned Fishman due to him having Anaklusmos. He will learn both Fishman Karate and Jujitsu but have more emphasis on Jujitsu which means more focus on controlling the water around him.

He won't be God-like powerful, but about half that…

What did you think? I spent a bit of time on this so any constructive criticism is welcome.

**R&R**


End file.
